


Pettings for Dew

by lnxlnx



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nameless Ghouls - Freeform, both. both is good, dew is a firecracker after show and rain can't sleep, is this fluff? is this just h/c?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnxlnx/pseuds/lnxlnx
Summary: Wild Dewdrop appeared. Rain uses scratches. It's very effective.





	Pettings for Dew

It had been two hours since they arrived back at their temporary dorm at the local satanic church after a successful ritual. Copia sure was good at sweet talking to get a whole group of ghouls put up for the night even though the high priest wasn’t really big fan of the band’s recent stuff. After a few minutes of exemplary sweet talking from the cardinal the priest had just nodded half heartedly and said that they were welcome to stay for the night if they would be quiet and clean up their mess afterwards.

Rain stepped into the now relatively silent common room after taking a good long shower. The other ghouls always insisted showering before him because he had a reputation of using all the hot water and then staying in the shower half an hour even after that. So Rain wasn’t surprised to find only Dewdrop still out of bed, sitting on the couch and scaring guitar picks for the next ritual. Rain took a short glance at the fire ghoul and he seemed somehow frustrated and restless. It wasn’t unusual for Dewdrop to be pumped up even after the ritual had ended but this time the ghoul radiated a more negative energy than before. Other times he scarred his picks with precision but now the ghoul had leaned his knife wielding hand on his leg that he kept bouncing and the whole setup was just an accident waiting to happen. Had it been any other ghoul Rain would’ve probably interrupted then and there but he wasn’t really feeling like getting the wrath of an angry, restless, and tired fire ghoul on him. Especially when he was armed with an edged weapon. So when Dew noticed him he just gave him a small smile and disappeared into the sleeping quarters.

About half an hour later Rain was still wide awake in his bed, laying on his side and watching the pile of ghouls sleeping in the bed next to him. Aether, Mountain, and Swiss had decided to all fit into one single person bed because they wanted to cuddle and Rain would’ve joined them had the bed not looked like it would break any minute. Yet it was not loneliness that kept the water ghoul awake but the huffing and footsteps he could hear from the common room. Dewdrop seemed to really have some excess energy in him. Rain sat up and after a few minutes of wondering how big of a suicide it would be to go tell the fire ghoul to calm down already he got out of the bed. As soon as he peeked his head into the room he had Dew’s eyes on him. The look was questioning and frustrated and was soon followed by a hissed “what?”. Rain stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“You’re awfully restless tonight,” he said tentatively as he walked to the couch the fire ghoul had just sat back down on. He was met with a glare and a scoffed “yeah.”

“It was a tense ritual,” Rain continued. No reply. The fire ghoul seemed to stare out of a window on the opposing wall even though there was really nothing to look at. It was the dead of the night and the lights of the city hid even the brightest of stars. At the same time his hands fiddled with a half of a guitar pick, throwing it from one hand to another and rolling it between his fingers. The other half of the pick was lying on the coffee table in the company of a couple more split picks and a pile of hastily scarred ones. Rain shifted nervously before reaching out to the fire ghoul. The smaller ghoul froze completely when he slid his fingers into his hair and it made the water ghoul freeze as well. Irritated Dewdrop was not a force to be reckoned with. Sure, he hadn’t hurt Rain badly before and it felt like Rain had managed to slip into the ghoul’s favor, but he had to take into account that they hadn’t know each other for that long. Nothing happened, quite literally, which was kind of scarier than the ghoul just snapping at him. Rain gained bits of his confidence back and gently scratched the fire ghoul’s scalp.

“What… are you doing?” Dewdrop growled quietly. He sounded irritated but way less than Rain had expected. He decided to not reply but just keep scratching. Rain knew that acknowledging him being any touch-y feel-y out loud would probably just scare the fire ghoul away. After a few minutes Dewdrop tilted his head slightly more to Rain’s direction. The gesture was so small that the fire ghoul had probably done it without noticing and it made Rain smile to himself and raise his other hand to scratch with that too. Dewdrop started to slowly lean more and more into his hands, head slightly bobbing from the scratching. He had stopped playing with the pick, arms now resting against his thighs and hands hanging between his knees, and his breathing had calmed down to silent inhales and exhales every now and then. When Rain carefully leaned to the side to peek at his face Dew had his eyes peacefully closed. He scratched around his horn and behind his ear and Rain was sure he was very close to get the feisty fire ghoul purring any second when he suddenly tensed and moved. Rain pulled his hands back unsure what was going on and if the other had had enough. But Dewdrop just turned his back to him, leaned his shoulder against the couch and crossed his legs. Rain reached back slowly and continued scratching. After a while he moved to gently massaging and running his fingers over his nape. Every now and then he let his hands go down on Dew’s shoulders and then back up his neck. He would gently tug strands of hair and let his fingers slide along his scalp. The fire ghoul’s head lolled and Rain wasn’t sure if he heard purring or if it was just in his head. But when Rain moved his nails in a slow, long move from his hairline all the way to the back of his head Dew threw his head back and let out a quiet, long purr and the more times he did it the more the fire ghoul leaned back and the more steadily and loudly he purred.

Half an hour later Rain was in deep thought, eyes lazily fixed on the peacefully sleeping fire ghoul’s face as he stroked his hair. Dewdrop had rested his head on Rain’s thigh and would occasionally let out a short, quiet purr. Soon after the water ghoul leaned his head against the backrest of the couch and he fell asleep in the following minute.

A poke on his forehead.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Rain frowned and repositioned his head.

A distant “ _hey._ ” and a poke.

Two more pokes.

“Hey.”

This time the voice was clearer. Rain pinched his eyes as shut as he could before slowly opening his eyelids to squint at the source of this annoying noise. It was Dewdrop. He was standing in front of him, bent down and leaning his hands on his knees. “Get up sleepyhead.”

They stared at each other for a while before Rain let out a groan and snuggled in better under the blanket he just noticed he was nicely wrapped in.

“C’mon,” the fire ghoul demanded and nudged his shoulder.

“Ah, alright, alright. I’ll get up, just leave me be.”

“Okay.” And like that, the fire ghoul was on his way. Rain let out a long yawn and his gaze shifted from the table that was now clean of picks and pick parts to the bright blue sky in the window. He turned from his side to lie on his back. The couch was illegally comfortable and Rain would have given his left horn for just 30 minutes more sleep. That wasn’t happening however as he knew they would probably be back on the road in half an hour.

His attention shifted to the blanket that had emerged on top of him while he was asleep. He gave it a little sniff and it was indeed the blanket from his bed. There was also the scent of another ghoul. Rain couldn’t help smiling.


End file.
